


Sharing is Caring

by little_fluff_of_horrors



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Short and bad, Threesome - F/F/Other, and to the point, bad, made for a tik tok, please dont be weird about this, they are just sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_fluff_of_horrors/pseuds/little_fluff_of_horrors
Summary: Liz and Patty find out they are both pregnant the same day. The only issue is they are sharing a partner so they technically have the same partner. Liz is afraid that (y/n) won't want to care for two babies.
Relationships: Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson & Reader, Liz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sharing is Caring

Liz had never been a fan of sharing certain things with Patty, but she was not against it when she knew it meant Patty was happy. When it came to lovers however, those were of limits, or so Liz had thought. Recently that rule has changed, all because of (y/n). Patty was happy, that’s what she cared about. Even when she held the positive pregnancy, all she could think of was how much she loved her sister and how much she did not want to hurt her.

Patty cared about how Liz felt no matter what it was about that’s why she felt incredibly worried. Patty looked into her hands as she held a positive pregnancy test, thinking only of her sister and (y/n) hoping neither of you would react badly. She sighed not knowing what to do she knew she had to tell you both but not knowing how.

Liz decided to hurry out of her room and down the hall, she figured she should just get it over with and tell Patty. She loved her sister and her sister loved her, there was no point keeping it a secret. Just as she got to Patty’s door, she heard the door creak open. She watched as Patty peaked out of the doorway and proceed to stare at her with wide eyes. 

“Oh, hey sis what’s up?” Patty asked in her normal perky voice.

“Well, I have something I need to tell you.” Liz says quickly

“I need to tell you something too, its kind of important actually,” Patty responds quietly

“How about we say what is on our mind together? That way we don’t have to fumble with who goes first.” Liz suggests right away hoping whatever Patty has to say will drown out the sound of dread in her voice. She really was not going to enjoy telling Patty that she was pregnant. 

“ok, that will be great!’ came the ever-chipper response.

“1.”

“2.”

“3.”

“I’m pregnant with (y/n)’s baby!” that both holler out at the same time.

Just then Kid walks by, stopping only for a moment to congratulate the sisters and kindly ask they keep down the commotion that he is trying to read. This almost got him punched by Liz, but she stopped herself a few seconds before. If she had not been pregnant and living in Kid’s house, she would have gladly beat him into the ground for having the nerve to tell her to be silent. 

Liz and Patty stared at each other for a few more seconds while waiting for Kid to leave the room, Liz couldn’t believe it. Both she and her sweet baby sister were pregnant and even worse yet, the were pregnant with the children of the same person. (y/n) had gotten both sisters pregnant and probably didn’t even know yet, sure if one came forward that would be fine but not both. Liz thought to herself for a bit longer before deciding she would have to pass the baby off as being someone else’s baby.

Liz loved (y/n) but she knew there was no way they could provide for two babies. With that thought in mind she made the executive choice to not tell (y/n) she was pregnant but to make sure they were there for Patty. 

Patty stared at her sister knowing something was wrong, you could cut the tension with a knife. She wanted to say something but didn’t quite know what to say yet. She figured it would be best to say something, so she took a swing at it.

“So how are we gonna tell (y/n)?” Patty asked quietly.

“I’m not telling them, but I want you too.” Liz responded quickly.

Patty was shocked she couldn’t believe her big sister would ever say such a thing. She was determined to talk to (y/n). She took off in a dead run down the hall, around the corner, and out the door. Liz following close behind, not knowing what her sister was doing. Patty rushed through town until she reached a small house just at the edge of Death City.

Patty pounded on the door waiting for an answer. A few moments later (y/n) opened the door to see Patty staring. It was awkward for a few minutes as a staring contest ensued. Maybe that’s why (y/n) liked Patty so much, for all the crazy random moments like this.

“I have news!” Patty announced happily as she bounced on the balls of her feet. (y/n) stared for a moment, just as they were about to ask Patty if she wanted to come in she grabbed from behind. Peaking around Patty (y/n) saw a very tiered looking Liz, she almost looked as if she had run two miles on nothing but adrenaline, which she had. 

Staring awhile longer at the two beautiful sister they were dating and with a bright smile not missing a beat, (y/n) proceeded to invite them in. Patty was more than happy to visit especially since it came with chocolate milk every time, and Liz only said yes because her feet were hurting her. Rushing in Patty sat on one end of the couch while Liz sat on the other end.

“So, what brings you ladies to my end of town” (y/n) asks taking a seat between the sisters.

“Well actually, I have some big news.” Patty says excitedly. She then takes out a little plastic stick and hands it too (y/n). (y/n) took a moment looking at the little stick, they knew what it meant, but still, it was a lot to take in. Finally, with a small huff a big smile formed on (y/n)’s face, they reached out to Patty giving her a big hug.

“Congratulations, Patty Cake I’m so happy! But um, is it mine?” (y/n) waits nervously.

“Of course, it’s your kid, so is Liz’s baby!” Patty blurts out without even thinking. Moments later a gasp could be heard from Liz. (y/n) turned to the older of the sisters and watched for any movement.  
“Are you ok?” (y/n) questions softly not wanting to upset Liz further.

“I’m sorry, I should go.” Came the quick response from Liz. Just as she got up to leave (y/n)’s hand shot out and grabbed Liz by the wrist stopping her in her tracks. She looked sad, hurt, but mostly scared, (y/n) could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute. 

“You weren’t going to tell me, were you?” (y/n) asks

“I didn’t want to be more of a burden, just, please take care of Patty. I’ll be fine.” Liz tries to move away again but (y/n) still will not let her go.

“I’m not abandoning you or Patty. I may not have a lot, but I will give you both, and these babies the best possible lives I can” (y/n) says making it clear that it is a promise. Liz stops struggling, and for a moment she feels so relived. She turns and looks into (y/n)’s eyes knowing that they are a hundred percent positive they will be there.

“We are going to do this together, ok? One big happy family” (y/n) lets Liz go and gives Liz and Patty a thumbs up. Both girls look at each other then back at (y/n), standing the sisters moving in close to the third parent, and envelope them in a big hug. Everything will be alright, that is a guarantee from Lord Death himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a Tik Tok my @ is little.fluff.of.horrors feel free to check me out, or not either is fine. The basic idea is this was a randomly generated fanfic, kinda like a writing prompt, but bad. The video this goes with will be posted on the morning of 9/9/2020!


End file.
